<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Group of Crows is a Murder by AnimeSmash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969187">A Group of Crows is a Murder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSmash/pseuds/AnimeSmash'>AnimeSmash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not Volleyball Players, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mafia AU!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Title is probably gonna change, and kind of a flirt, except hinata and kageyama, so is oikawa, suga is a borderline sociopath, yes shiratorizawa is the bad guy but i have a reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSmash/pseuds/AnimeSmash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haikyuu! Mafia AU. As straight-up and simple as that.</p><p>The Black Crows (Karasuno) find two teenage boys while they're on a recon mission. They take the two of them in, not knowing the trouble they've just created with their already growing feud with Shiratorizawa. Soon, the Blue Castle (Seijoh), White Owls (Fukurōdani), and the Scarlet Felines (Nekoma) are thrown into a war against the White Eagles (Shiratorizawa) and no one knows how it's going to end</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally an au fic I came up with at like one in the morning so we'll see how far it gets</p><p>Also, taking a break on the Haikyuu! Danganropa AU! until further notice and until Behind the Galaxy is ready, so please be patient!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Is everyone in position?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"All set here, Boss. Two, Six, and Twelve are all in position."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Ground team, how's it looking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Three, Four, and Five are ready to move in.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Recovery team?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>All set. Seven's behind the wheel and Eight's in the back."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And back home? The coast clear, Eleven?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Everything seems to be looking fine. No signs of danger. You should be good to go."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Crows…let's fly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft click was heard from the other side of the warehouse, barely audible to Daichi, who was waiting in the rafters.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're so dramatic, you know that?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says our finest sharpshooter with a flair for killing."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mom and Dad are fighting again!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shut up, Tanaka. You're on the ground, you shouldn't be so loud."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have I told you all about code names? Anyone could be listening. But if you want to be loud, Five, then go ahead and move in. How's our hostage situation looking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Still haven't been able to locate them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well keep looking. Two…let's see that flair of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Roger that, Boss."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more seconds, one of the men hit the floor. The others on the floor looked around as two more fell in quick succession. Only after that did the door open and three men charged in, firing from their pistols.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men in the warehouse quickly fired back, but they were no match for the onslaught of bullets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely a minute had passed before Daichi heard something through his earpiece. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Looks good down here, Captain."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi chuckled, unrolling the rope beside him. "For the last time, Noya, stop calling me captain. Boss is already bad enough." He began his descent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Captain sounds so badass and official!"</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughed again as he landed. "Nice work, you three. That raid took less than a minute. I'd say that's a new record."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You three? I'm offended, Daichi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question sighed as he felt fingers running down his arm. He grabbed the fingers, kissing them softly. "It should be illegal to sneak up on me like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be illegal to undermine your consigliere's work." Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where would we be without the Crows' finest sharpshooter and the rest of his squadron?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's more like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga's waist, pulling him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two are disgusting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted, turning to an unamused Ennoshita. Suga smirked. "Like we don't know what the rest of you do behind closed doors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly…</span>
  <em>
    <span>closed doors</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not our in front of the entire gang."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And if you two are done sucking face, I've located the hostages."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi backed away. "Where are they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Back of the warehouse. Probably behind some sort of locked door. Not sensing any movement but I can't tell who's back there. Be careful."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, guys. Guns up and eyes open. Let's move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group nodded, each of them drawing a pistol. Daichi led them to the back of the warehouse. He pressed his ear to the door. "I don't hear anything. Tanaka, do your thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Let's do this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one other thing that Tanaka was known for besides his energy, it was his strength. Even without a key, it didn't take him long to get the somewhat rusted lock off the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi quickly slammed it open, gun at the ready. He looked around as Suga walked up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're all…dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this was supposed to be a recon mission-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But still!" Suga dropped his gun, looking around. "They said hostages, not dead people! So how did this many people end up dead so fast?!" He looked around, stilling for a moment. He tugged Daichi's sleeve. "You see that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Towards the back. It took like…two children?" He stepped over the bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi was quick to stop him. "And where do you think you're going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They might still be alive. We have to help them-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could be a trap. What's the likelihood that two children would be left alive in a room full of people?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They could’ve hidden themselves." He sighed, turning to face his boyfriend. "I can't leave anyone behind in good conscience knowing that some of them might still be alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suga…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We took in Tadashi and Tsukishima a few years ago, so why not them? I'll even take it up with Ukai myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't let you face Ukai by yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please…I have my ways." He gestured for both Asahi and Daichi to follow, knowing that he probably couldn't pick up either boy by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed one hand on each of the boy's necks. "They're both breathing. A bit shallow, but alive." He spoke into his earpiece. "Seven, Eight, get the van ready…we have two more people coming with us."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"How'd it go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not mad, so that's a start. I told him that we couldn't identify the kids but that we'd ask around the other gangs to see if reports for missing kids have come up anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we'll be making phone calls early in the morning, huh?" Suga checked his watch. "3:50 AM…earliest we've gone home in a while," he chuckled, leaning his head against Daichi's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know the three of us are gonna have to report to Ukai before anything gets done, right?" Asahi asked, looking behind him. He had opted for one of the few seats that were in the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silverette groaned. "Don't remind me. Between this and Shiratorizawa on our case, I've had it with this mafia stuff. Kiss my consigliere title goodbye. I don't want it, don't need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just pouty cause you're tired, babe." Daichi kissed the top of his head if only to stop himself from laughing. "You love this job too much to quit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a borderline psychopath with a knack for killing, Sugawara," Ennoshita said from his seat in the front. "No way you'd ever give that up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn’t call myself a borderline psychopath. Borderline sociopath? Maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put a gun in your hand and I disagree. You get real scary with one of those things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say? It's an art."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough about this." He turned to Asahi, motioning for Suga to sit up. "We need to start planning what we're gonna tell Ukai if we hope to get any sleep tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abandoned warehouse right outside Miyagi, human trafficking cartel if you ask me," Suga replied offhandedly, already growing bored again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Each of the sharpshooters shot down one person," Asahi started. "I'd say we killed about…twelvish? Sound about right, Nishi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd say so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay…so that's about fifteen people shot dead. Wasn't a known enemy or ally. Nothing signifying any of the major gangs so it had to have been a smaller, insignificant one," Daichi rattled off, crossing things off his mental list. "And the victims we found?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably just wanted to destroy the evidence," Tanaka said. "If it was human trafficking, then killing them would be kind of pointless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So did they know we were coming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beats me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With how loud you are, Ryū, it wouldn't surprise me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mean, Chikara! And I trusted you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a personal problem." He laughed as Tanaka kicked the back of his seat. "There were only about ten people. Eight dead plus these two. Six male, four female. Age seemed to vary from about teenager to young adult. These two looked like they were the youngest of the bunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They don't look much younger than me and Tsukki," Yamaguchi added, looking at the two. "Younger than eighteen, but at least fifteen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And people say we're the bad guys," Noya sighed from his place next to Asahi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are far worse people in the world than us," Daichi said. "Just 'cause we're a mafia group doesn't mean we're bad people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't need to tell us, Boss. We've all seen the cruel people of this world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka had a point. Most of them were orphaned or just straight up abandoned. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi had each other growing up, but they still lived on the streets for about five years before Ukai took them all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita sighed from behind the wheel. "Well, this just got depressing. But we're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all got out of the van. "Alright. Get a good night's rest, all of you. Ennoshita, make sure they all make it to their rooms and bring someone to take these two to get checked out. Kiyoko should still be in there." Daichi was the first to get out. "And remember, no more than two or three of you at a time. Don't make a crowd."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three consiglieres were the first to walk in. They were instantly greeted by Takeda, who ran the hotel front that hid their base. "You're back! How'd it go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smoothly with no injuries on our part," Daichi replied, hitting the elevator button. "Ukai still waiting for us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He came down here about half an hour ago but he should be in his office now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Specs." The door opened and the three walked in. The hotel had six floors, but only buttons for the first four. The fifth was the offices (mainly Ukai's and the consigliere's, who shared one big office. Tsukishima had a mini room to himself towards the back) and the medical wing. The sixth was where they all slept if they didn't have a house in the surrounding area. There was also a basement level that served as a storage room to an outsider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi hit the first floor and the fourth floor buttons before scanning a card he kept in his pocket. The key card was what told the system to go to the fifth floor instead of the first then the fourth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened once they reached the fifth floor. It wasn't a long walk to Ukai's office, and Daichi knocked once they all got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come in</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ravenette opened the door, instantly greeted by cigarette smoke. "Do you have a suicide pact with yourself? You'll kill yourself with all this smoke." He coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde only laughed at him. "I keep the window cracked open and besides, I've been in the business about as long as you've been alive, Kid. Cigarette smoke won't kill me." He gestured for the three of them to sit. Asahi and Suga took the chairs with Daichi standing behind Suga's chair. "Specs Jr said that the mission was a success?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was. Went off without a hitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'd the numbers look like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen killed," Asahi replied. "Didn't seem like a big or recognizable gang. No tattoos or symbols or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably just some people hoping to get some money off a bunch of teens and young adults," Suga said, picking at his nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But all of them were dead? Except those two you were telling me about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eight dead by the time we got there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And where are they now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daichi had Ennoshita take them to the medical wing, assuming that Kiyoko and Yachi are still here. If not then I'm sure Narita can sort it out. Shouldn't be anything crazy medical."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai sighed, blowing out another puff of air. "...So it wasn't Shiratorizawa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not as far as I'm concerned," Daichi shifted on his feet, placing his hands on the back of the chair. "Could've been hired by them, but they don't seem like the gang to encourage human trafficking. That's even a little too morbid for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm curious about those two kids that Sugawara found. No idea who they are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yamaguchi said they seemed to be younger than him and Tsukishima, but they aren't just young either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we're looking at between fifteen and eighteen." Ukai paused for a moment. "I wanna talk to those two when they wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to them," Suga interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai smirked. "Ah, right. I forgot about our little Sweet Talker. Just don't go too hard on them, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're children, not wanted criminals. I know how to dial it back when I need to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's about all I have for you three. I'll call Nekomata and ask about any missing kids. You all do the same when you get the chance. Now go home. You all've had a long day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Asahi stood before the three of them bowed, each saying good night before walking out the door. They saw Yamaguchi gently pulling a half-asleep Tsukishima from his room. Suga laughed. "Off to bed, you two. Tsukishima already looks like he could fall asleep standing up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi chuckled. "Will do! Goodnight, guys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them went back down to the first floor, where they were greeted by Noya, who had fallen asleep in one of the lobby chairs. Asahi laughed, picking him up. "Everyone seems more tuckered out than I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get home safe, Asahi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same to you two. See you later."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The drive back to their small, two story house wasn't a very long one. They had gotten it for a mission where they were "pose" as a couple, and Ukai had insisted that they just keep it. Everyone in their neighborhood was friendly enough, and no one bothered to ask what they did for a living, so that saved a lot of trouble as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi had barely gotten the front door open before Suga groaned, falling into his back. "Carry me upstairs…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have two working feet. Do it yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your charms don't work on me. We've been dating too long for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're no fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about this? You go upstairs and start getting ready for bed while I put all your weapons away." He only got a tired nod in reply. "Are you going to shower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...no blood on me. No need…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Give me like five minutes." He stripped Suga of his suit jacket as the silverette moved to grab the dagger in his ankle strap before removing his holster belt. He then began his slow trudge upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi chuckled under his breath before going into their safe, unlocking it and placing all the weapons inside, making sure to unload them all before locking the safe back. He checked his watch. It was now 4:30 AM. He sighed as he walked up the stairs. He'd be lucky to get a solid four hours. Hopefully, no one would need him tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got into his and his boyfriend's shared bedroom, the first thing he noticed was that his sweatshirt was gone from its place on the chair. The second was that Sugawara was fast asleep…in his sweatshirt. He laughed again, opting to go shirtless as he changed into a pair of shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nudged the sleeping adult gently. "What's wrong with your clothes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even open his eyes as he rested his head on Daichi's chest. "Yours are comfier. And they smell like you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Kōshi. Go back to sleep." He couldn't hide the blush creeping up his neck. He thought he heard Suga say something, but he couldn't pick it up. He just kissed his boyfriend's head, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd had a long day and hopefully, tomorrow wouldn't be another long day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda trash, might not be my best work, but I hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>See you guys l8tr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two boys finally wake up, and it's about time that Daichi and Suga get some answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mentioned it in the tags but I didn't mention it anywhere else. Everyone's ages are different except for Hinata and Kageyama. Otherwise, they've all been aged up to early to mid twenties (except Tsukki and Yams who are nineteen).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi groaned. He did not appreciate being woken up, especially not by a phone call. He blindly reached for his phone, careful not to jostle Suga, who was still sleeping on his chest (how he managed to sleep through Daichi’s blaring ringtone was beyond him).</p><p>He looked at the caller ID and almost considered hanging up. He groaned again. “What?”</p><p>
  <em> “Wow…someone’s grumpy. Morning to you too, Daichi.” </em>
</p><p>“What do you want, Kuroo?” He felt the silverette shift on top of him.</p><p>
  <em> “Lovely greetings aside, I heard that Ukai was talking to Nekomata. Said something about some missing kids?” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah…” He sat up now that Suga was somewhat awake. “What about ‘em?”</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know anything about missing kids in Nekoma territory. I can talk to Bokuto but he probably won’t know anything either knowing him.” </em>
</p><p>“I’ll have Suga ask Akaashi sometime too.” </p><p>Kuroo was silent on the other side for a while. <em> “Any news from Shiratorizawa?” </em></p><p>“None…but I heard about one of your new recruits. Is he okay?”</p><p><em> “Lev? He’s fine. Yaku was with him and they were just run-of-the-mill spies so neither of them got hurt.” </em> Kuroo chuckled. <em> “They don’t call Yaku the Little Demon for nothing, let me tell you.” </em></p><p>If Daichi wasn't so tired, he would've laughed. He’d seen Yaku in action. Calling him a demon was almost putting it too lightly. He yawned into his phone unintentionally.</p><p>
  <em> “How long were you up last night?” </em>
</p><p>“Finished our mission a little before four. Reported to Ukai and got home by like 4:30.”</p><p>
  <em> “Damn…Ukai is no joke. You really answered the phone after two hours of sleep?” </em>
</p><p>“I almost didn’t.”</p><p>
  <em> “Go back to sleep then. I’ll call you later if Nekomata finds out anything new.” </em>
</p><p>“Cool. Great. Later.” He hung up with yet another groan.</p><p>“What time is it?” Suga propped himself up on one elbow, brushing his hair from his face.</p><p>“6:45. Why?”</p><p>“Who the hell has the audacity to call so early in the morning?”</p><p>“Kuroo. Apparently, Ukai just finished talking to Nekomata not too long ago.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He said that he didn’t know anything about two missing kids.”</p><p>“So no one cares about these two? No siblings, no parents?”</p><p>“Parents could be dead. It’s not unlikely considering that they were in a trafficking ring.”</p><p>“Have you heard from Kiyoko?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Well, that’s great.” Suga threw the covers off of him, stretching.</p><p>“And where are you off to so early in the morning?”</p><p>“Morning run then I’ll probably set up a breakfast date with Oikawa to see if he knows anything.”</p><p>"You slept for two hours and you actually wanna try and function like a human being? Maybe you are a sociopath-"</p><p>"It's fine. I've pulled all nighters days in a row. Two hours of sleep is great."</p><p>Daichi sighed, laying back down. "At least change your breakfast date to a lunch date so you can pretend to get more sleep."</p><p>"Fine." He grabbed his phone, sending a quick text before diving back under the covers.</p><p>“The two of you going somewhere by yourselves is like asking for trouble.” Daichi had said a few minutes later, not quite ready to fall back asleep.</p><p>“We can handle ourselves.”</p><p>“I know, but other people don’t know that. The last time the two of you went somewhere, three guys ended up with broken noses.”</p><p>“And we let them off easy that time,” Suga huffed, turning over so his back was pressed against Daichi's bare chest.</p><p>“I ended up falling in love with the sweetest little psycho, didn’t I?”</p><p>“You’re not too bad yourself, Hot Stuff. Now, shut up and sleep."</p>
<hr/><p>“Kō-chan! Long time no see!”</p><p>"Oikawa!" The two hugged and Suga patted his back twice. "How've you been?"</p><p>"Same old, same old. Can't say that much has happened. You?"</p><p>"Yeah. Actually, it's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. Aside from the fact that I enjoy our little cafe dates every now and again."</p><p>The two walked in, going straight to the register. Oikawa ordered a slice of milk bread and green tea. Suga just ordered a milk tea since Daichi had cooked something small before he left.</p><p>Oikawa raised a brow as they sat at a table in the corner of the cafe. "Milk tea?"</p><p>The silverette looked at him. "What about it?"</p><p>"You told me that you only get it because chewing on the tapioca helps you think." His expression darkened. "How bad is what you wanna tell me?"</p><p>"It's nothing awful. Just…something's bothering me about the whole thing."</p><p>The brunette waited until they got their stuff before he continued. "What's bothering you?"</p><p>"So yesterday—well, really it was early today—we had a recon mission on the outskirts of Miyagi. Human trafficking. Thing was when we got there, everyone was dead except these two teenage boys."</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"Eight, not including them."</p><p>Oikawa ripped a piece of his bread, popping it in his mouth. He chewed on it, thinking. "But if it were a trafficking ring, why kill them? Surely it would've been easier to try and move them to a different location while all of you were occupied."</p><p>Suga sighed, chewing on a boba ball. "That's what Daichi was thinking, I'm sure."</p><p>"So I'm assuming you took them in?"</p><p>"What was I supposed to do?"</p><p>"You're too kind for your own good, you know that, Kōshi?" The silverette started to protest. "I know you didn't grow up in this environment but we aren't charity cases. We're mafia gangs."</p><p>"Can you and Daichi get off my cases?!" He sighed. "I know that. But you've never lived on the streets. No one should have to go through that, especially two children."</p><p>"So what now?"</p><p>"Daichi and I are asking around to see if any of you guys have heard anything about missing kids."</p><p>"Nothing in our area but I'll double check with Iwa." He hesitated before speaking again. "Anything new from Shiratorizawa?"</p><p>"Not on our end. You?"</p><p>"Not Blue Castle as a whole. But <em>I</em> can't seem to hear the end of it."</p><p>"What's with his fascination for you?"</p><p>"I don't know but it's really bothering me! I haven't told Iwa because I know he'd go there and kill every single one of those damn Eagles with his bare hands but I don't want him to."</p><p>"I think you need to though." Suga took another sip. "Ushijima is no joke. And if he's targeting you directly, there's no telling what he'll do."</p><p>"He and his father already killed my father…I know plenty about his rage."</p><p>"All I'm saying is that if I were in your situation, I'd want someone like Iwaizumi having my back."</p><p>"...I'll think on it."</p><p>"That's all I'm asking. But now that we're on the topic of Shir-" He was interrupted when his phone rang, vibrating violently against the table. He frowned, looking at the caller ID. "Something wrong, Dai?"</p><p>
  <em> "No. The opposite in fact. Those two kids woke up about an hour ago." </em>
</p><p>"That's great! Have either of them said anything yet?"</p><p>
  <em> "That's the problem. One of them has been death glaring me for the past thirty minutes and the other looks too scared to utter a word." </em>
</p><p>"Well, they were in a trafficking ring. What did you expect?" He looked at his watch. "Give me fifteen minutes." He hung up, turning back to Oikawa. "Sorry to cut this short, Tōru-"</p><p>"No, it's fine! Duty calls when duty calls. We can always finish this another day." They both stood, exchanging one more hug. "Let me know how it goes, Sweet Talker."</p><p>Suga laughed, his eyes crinkling. "You and Ukai…Text me if you and Iwa figure anything out. Shiratorizawa or these two kids."</p><p>"Will do. Later!"</p><p>"Bye!"</p>
<hr/><p>Suga didn't give himself time to change since he decided to take the train to the hotel. He walked in ten minutes later (he wouldn't admit that he was in a bit of a rush to meet those two. No one else there was really good with kids besides Takeda, but he couldn't leave too often), greeting Takeda before getting on the elevator, going up to the fifth floor.</p><p>He walked into his shared office to find Asahi and Daichi, who greeted him with a peck on the cheek. "You didn't go home?"</p><p>"I was already halfway here anyway. Plus, showing up in a suit might be part of the problem. Hopefully, my sweater will give them a different vibe."</p><p>Daichi looked at his boyfriend's ensemble, considering that he was half asleep when the silverette left. He was wearing a tan sweater over a white button down and jeans. He looked like a normal person to put it in simple terms. "They're still in the medical wing with Kiyoko."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." He walked out of the office and down the hall, knocking on the door. It wasn't long before Kiyoko answered, greeting him with a nod as she stepped aside.</p><p>He walked in. The two boys were stationed in the corner of the medical wing. The black-haired one was the first to notice him. Daichi was right, he had a mean death glare. He approached the two cautiously, hands showing. "Hey, you two. Are you feeling better?"</p><p>Neither one of them said anything as he grabbed a stool, making sure to keep his distance. "You both look well. Glad we found you before anything bad could happen." He turned to Kiyoko. "Anything noteworthy?"</p><p>"Both of them are perfectly fine and healthy. They can leave as soon as you finish with them."</p><p>Suga noticed the ginger stiffen at the mention of leaving. He frowned. "You two don't have anywhere to go, do you?" The death glare from the first boy turned a bit wary. He was making progress, even if it was slow. "I know the feeling. I used to live on the streets too." He gave the two a melancholic smile. "Five years it was just me and my two friends. I was twelve. They were eleven turning twelve."</p><p>"That's a long time…" the ginger said, looking at him sadly. Suga was almost surprised that he spoke at all. "Longer than us…"</p><p>"Shōyō!" The first boy scolded him gently.</p><p>Suga smiled. "It's nice to see that both of you are talking. Some people don't after such traumatic experiences. You two must be pretty brave."</p><p>"The first guy was kind of scary," the ginger, Shōyō, said, looking down at his free hand.</p><p>Suga almost laughed. "Daichi? Yeah, he can be pretty intimidating sometimes. But he's really a nice guy deep down." He looked back at the ginger. "So your name's Shōyō?" </p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Well, it's nice to meet you! My name's Sugawara, but everyone here calls me Suga." He turned to the other boy. "And you?"</p><p>"...Tobio."</p><p>"Great! Now that we've established names, I'm sure the two of you have some questions. You did wake up in a strange place after all."</p><p>"Where are we?" Shōyō asked.</p><p>"A hotel medical wing."</p><p>"Where are we really?" Tobio asked, grabbing the ginger's hand under the covers.</p><p>Suga looked at Kiyoko, who shook her head. "Maybe we should come back to that question-"</p><p>"Are you with that mafia gang that the men who took us were talking about?"</p><p>"What mafia gang?"</p><p>"It was something about an eagle, I think," Shōyō answered.</p><p>The silverette paled. So it was them. "No. I'm not with them. I'm with…another gang but we won't hurt you, I promise. We took you away from them. We don't like them too much either, to be frank."</p><p>"So what are you going to do with us?"</p><p>"For now? Keep the two of you safe until the two of you figure out what <em> you </em>wanna do."</p><p>"Protection…" Shōyō whispered. "Protection from the men who took us."</p><p>"I think I can have that arranged. The two of you can stay here for now." Tobio's stomach growled. This time, Suga did laugh. "The two of you must be hungry. Tell you what. Daichi and I will take you for anything you want. Anything come to mind?"</p><p>The two just looked at each other before they both began to talk over each other.</p><p>"Tamago Kake Gamen!"</p><p>"Pork curry!"</p><p>Suga laughed at how excited they got. "Alright, I'll go talk to Daichi and see what we can do."</p>
<hr/><p>"You two must have been hungry. Did they not feed you?" Suga asked, taking a bite of his mapo tofu. He already knew the answer though.</p><p>"Very little," Shōyō replied. "But it wasn't as good as this."</p><p>The two mafia members were happy to see the two boys happily talking and eating.</p><p>"Do you have any more questions?" Daichi asked, trying to break the ice.</p><p>"Knowing a little bit more about you two would be nice.</p><p>"Oh, well…I'm Sawamura Daichi. I'm twenty-four, I'm a Capricorn, and I'm kind of the leader of the Black Crows."</p><p>"Kind of?"</p><p>"We have a boss but he doesn't fight so he made me an unofficial leader." He looked at Suga.</p><p>"I'm Sugawara Kōshi, twenty-four, Gemini, and Daichi's right hand man! What about you two? You don't have to tell us much if you don't want to."</p><p>"Just…how old are the two of you?"</p><p>"Fourteen," Hinata answered without hesitation. Daichi and Suga just looked at each other, shocked.</p><p>The silence didn't last long, however, because Suga's phone rang. He excused himself to answer. "Hey, Tsukishima! Did you find anything out?"</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, but it's not what you're expecting." </em>
</p><p>"What's up?</p><p>
  <em> "You know that double homicide from about six months ago?" </em>
</p><p>"Yeah. Those two politicians or whatever and their families. What about it?"</p><p>
  <em> "Turns out they were killed because they and their families' bodies had some high prices on the black market." </em>
</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>
  <em> "But apparently, one person from each family escaped. Two boys…teenage boys." </em>
</p><p>Suga looked back to see Daichi paying the bill. "Shōyō and Tobio?!"</p><p>
  <em> "I'll do you one better. Hinata Shōyō and Kageyama Tobio." </em>
</p><p>"How much are these bounties exactly?"</p><p>
  <em> "About a billion yen. Each." </em>
</p><p>"A billion?! That's insane!" He made sure to keep his voice low. "Why are they both worth so much money?!"</p><p>
  <em> "Both their families' assets are locked unless someone on the family tree can retrieve them. So obviously they're both at such a high bid. Without them, no one can access those assets." </em>
</p><p><em> And the White Eagles knew that and captured them. </em>He took a deep breath. "Thanks for the heads up, Tsukishima. Tell Ukai and Asahi."</p><p><em> "Will do." </em>He hung up just as Daichi, Hinata, and Kageyama walked up to him. He schooled his expression.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Daichi asked, placing a hand on Suga's shoulder.</p><p>He nodded. "Just a family friend."</p><p>Daichi frowned. A "family friend" meant anyone in their gang.</p><p>"I'm all good. Let's get back. It's getting dark."</p><p>Everyone agreed and headed towards the car. Suga lagged behind a couple of steps. <em>What have</em> <em>I done? I just opened the biggest can of worms I could find! And I'm not sure that anyone could help me close them. </em>He looked at Hinata and Kageyama, who were currently having a shoving competition as they walked. <em>I just made the Black Crows Shiratorizawa's number one target.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! I kind of have an idea of where this story is going now so It should be a smooth update. No promises though.<br/>Keep coming with the comments and kudos, please! I love talking to you guys.<br/>See you guys l8tr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little Tsukiyama for y'all since they won't get a whole lot of screentime.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been so long y'all. School came back full force after spring break for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've called the three of you in here because we need to split up personnel today."</p><p>"We have that many things to do?" Daichi asked, sitting down in his chair stationed closest to Ukai.</p><p>"Two of them are official. One of them is just babysitting those two kids. Someone needs to take them shopping for new clothes since they seem to only have the ones they're wearing now. I suggest that Sugawara goes cause they seem the most comfortable around you.”</p><p>“Yes sir. I’ll bring a few of the other consigliere as well.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I just wanna talk.”</p><p>Ukai raised a brow but didn’t press any further. “Anything you find out, you report to me, understand?”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Good. Sawamura, we have a meeting to go to.”</p><p>“A leader meeting?”</p><p>“Yeah. Nekomata wanted to meet to discuss this whole thing with Shiratorizawa. Apparently one of their own was attacked.”</p><p>“A new recruit named Lev if I remember correctly,” Daichi added offhandedly before nodding. “What time?”</p><p>“In about three hours so we might wanna move. Man Bun?”</p><p>“Yes sir?”</p><p>“That leaves you in charge of today’s mission. It’s just another recon. Kill any spies. You know the drill. Take who’s left. Specs Jr will fill you in with more information. Be at the ready in case Azumane needs anything, you two.”</p><p>They both replied with a yes sir before leaving. Suga pulled out his phone. He had a few phone calls to make.</p><hr/><p>"Now don't freak out when you see them. They may look a little intimidating but they're all really nice."</p><p>"Are all mafia members as nice as you are, Sugawara?"</p><p>"I wish. But if they were, you wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place." He looked at Hinata through the rearview mirror. "Would make everyone’s lives easier, wouldn't it?"</p><p>"So these friends of yours," Kageyama started. "Do they not like these Eagles either?"</p><p>"No one does. Not in this area at least. Japan's fairly large so who knows if they have ally gangs elsewhere. But that's not something you need to worry about." He pulled into a parking space. "This is just a day for the two of you to buy some clothes, have fun, and meet some of the other gang members. You'll see them around from time to time so it's best to get to know them before things turn crazy." They got out and were greeted by three other people.</p><p>"Took you long enough, Sugawara." A man with light brown hair smirked, handing him a red and black jacket.</p><p>"The main characters have to show up fashionably late, don't they?" He handed the jacket to Hinata, telling him to put it on.</p><p>"You've been talking to Kuroo too much." He turned to look at Hinata and Kageyama. "So these are the kids?" He considered sticking out a hand but decided against it. "Morisuke Yaku. Nice to meet ya."</p><p>One of the men with black hair handed Kageyama a jacket as well. "Akaashi Keiji."</p><p>"And I'm Iwaizumi Hajime." He looked at Suga. "Tōru made it sound like they were children."</p><p>"They're ten years younger than us. Don't blame me for his misinterpretation." He looked at the two teens. "Now, hoods up. We don’t know if anyone is going to recognize the two of you."</p><p>"And if someone does?" Kageyama asked, grabbing Hinata's hand. Suga had confronted the two later that night about their families. They both took it surprisingly well.</p><p>"Then you scream as loud as you can," Yaku replied, starting to walk off. "One of us will be there."</p><p>"Probably you since you're the fastest," Iwaizumi smirked.</p><p>"Morisuke?" Hinata asked. "But he's so sho-"</p><p>“Don’t blame him, Yaku. He doesn’t know.” Suga quickly put a hand over Hinata’s mouth with a wry smile. He turned to the ginger. “He hates being called short.”</p><p>"Now, now, Little Demon. Don't hurt the children." Iwaizumi laughed when Yaku growled at him.</p><p>Hinata moved Suga's hand. "Little Demon?"</p><p>"It's a nickname," Yaku explained, leading the pack into the first store. "I may be short…but I'm one of the deadliest Felines out there, next to Kuroo, our leader."</p><p>"Do the rest of you have nicknames too?"</p><p>Suga was surprised that Hinata was genuinely interested. "Iwa here is the Prince's Brute."</p><p>"Why that?"</p><p>"His boyfriend is Seijoh's Prince. The two are never far apart when they're on a mission."</p><p>"He isn't necessarily the "brain" and I'm not really the "brawn" since he's plenty strong," Iwaizumi continued. "Don't know who started that one, but it's stuck for a few years now."</p><p>"What about you, Sugawara?"</p><p>"Suga here has had lots of nicknames in the past years." Yaku and Iwaizumi both laughed as the silverette shrugged.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"When I was eighteen, everyone called me Mr. Refreshing cause they said I always stayed calm during missions."</p><p>"And killing people-"</p><p>"You make me sound like a heartless killer, Iwa." He checked the price tag of a shirt Kageyama handed him. "When I was twenty-one, I was the Prince of Crows. That was when everyone thought I would take over the Black Crows but it ended up being Daichi. Even though he's not really a leader since we still have Ukai."</p><p>"Also cause you're pretty," Yaku added. "Within our gangs, the prince title is saved for anyone with a pretty face."</p><p>"Does that help?"</p><p>"A bit. People tend to think you're less dangerous if you're pretty. It's that beauty mark of yours, Suga. Gets people every time."</p><p>"Something I was born with. Can't help it."</p><p>"Do you have any other nicknames, Sugawara?" The six of them walked out of the first store.</p><p>"Sweet Talker." All of the mafia members laughed except for Suga.</p><p>"Why Sweet Talker?" That was the first time Kageyama spoke.</p><p>The silverette turned to the three men behind him with a sugar sweet smile. "Cause I can make a straight man beg for mercy. Don't even get me started on anyone else." The three of them stopped laughing. "That's what I thought." He turned back to the two teenagers. "Any other questions? We don't mind, I promise. It's nice to hear the two of you talking."</p><p>"...Are you and Sawamura-san dating?"</p><p>He nodded. "We are. We've been friends for years so I guess it just kind of made sense that we started dating."</p><p>"It's not as uncommon as you'd think," Iwa added. "I think when you're around the same people every day for years and years, it's bound to happen at some point."</p><p>"So are all of you dating someone?"</p><p>"Everyone except for Yaku."</p><p>"What about the two of you?" Suga asked, wiggling his brows with a boyish grin. Both boys turned red. That was all the answer that any of them needed.</p><p>Akaashi smiled. "Cherish such a pure relationship. Cause in this field…love is a dangerous game."</p><hr/><p>"I don't get it. There's literally nothing here." Asahi sighed, running a hand through his hair, undoing the knot by accident. "Six, anything on your end?"</p><p>
  <em> "The only people I see are you three. Twelve?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Same. Hey, Ts…Eleven. Are you sure this is the right place? Not that I think you're wrong but…" </em>
</p><p>They all waited for an answer but didn't get one. Asahi took over. "Six, Twelve, get down here. Eleven, if you can hear us, respond now." He watched as Ennoshita and Yamaguchi slid down the rope and into the group. "Seven, Eight, can you hear me?"</p><p>
  <em> "Crystal." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Clear as mud." </em>
</p><p><em> Then why…? </em>He knew he couldn't break protocol, but he was getting worried. "Eleven, if you can hear me then answer me."</p><p>"Could they be blocking our reception?" Tanaka asked.</p><p>"No, because then we wouldn't have been able to get through to Narita and Kinoshita if it was." Ennoshita looked at Yamaguchi. "Breathe, Yamagu-"</p><p>"Is Tsukki okay?" He looked at Asahi.</p><p>The brunette sighed. Ukai was going to kill him for breaking protocol. "Call him."</p><p>The nineteen year old nodded, pulling out his phone. His hands shook as he put the phone on speaker. It rang for a while before he picked up. Yamaguchi tried to control the shaking in his voice. "...Tsukki? Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yama…"</p><p>"Tsukki! Are you okay?!"</p><p>"Everything's good over here. I just stepped out for a bit. Were you trying to contact me on the com?"</p><p>"Yeah, we were." Asahi couldn't stay mad, not while looking at Tadashi. "I'll let it slide cause you're pretty good about communicating. Just don't let it happen again."</p><p>"Yes sir…" He hung up.</p><p>"See? Everything's fine. He just…" Noya looked back up at Yamaguchi. "You can stop freaking out, Yama. He's fine."</p><p>"But he's not…"</p><p>Asahi placed a hand on his back. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"When Tsukki and I joined and accepted our jobs, we came up with a system in case one of us was in trouble."</p><p>"What was the system?"</p><p>"If either of us were in trouble, he would call me Yama and I would call him Tsukishima because we don't typically call each other that since that's what you guys call us."</p><p>"Is there more to the system than that?"</p><p>"...I just stepped out for a bit." He paled. "...Someone has Tsukki."</p><p>They all turned to their youngest member. "What?!"</p><p>"He never steps away from his com without telling someone so if he says that he stepped out, we decided that that means someone captured Tsukki-"</p><p>"Breathe, Yams. You're hyperventilating." Ennoshita placed his hands on the teen's shoulders.</p><p>"But Tsukki-"</p><p>"Seven, Eight, get the van. Eleven's in trouble." They all turned to Asahi. "Let's move."</p><hr/><p>"I'm surprised. You don't even sound scared." One of Shiratorizawa's spies threw Tsukishima's phone into a corner. "But you can drop the tough boy act. You're a hostage. You could at least pretend like it."</p><p>"The White Eagles have some of the lousiest spies around. I guess it comes with being so big though. Not everyone can be good." He smirked until he was slapped across his face, his glasses flying off. He didn't drop his smirk. "Barely even stung."</p><p>"Smartass…" He pulled out a gun.</p><p>"We've discussed this multiple times now. I'm the only one of the Black Crows who know these passwords besides our leader and he's not here."</p><p>"Then I'll-"</p><p>"Take me back to Shiratorizawa like a real hostage? I've only been here a few years. Those passwords are too important to give up for the safety of one person."</p><p>The man growled before looking back into the corner where he'd thrown the blonde's phone. He smirked. "Would you trade those passwords for that boy's safety?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Your phone said Tadashi."</p><p>"Please, he'd kill you just for laying a finger on me. Now, you're as good as dead."</p><p>"Oh?" The man grabbed the roll of duct tape after he grabbed Tsukishima’s phone. "Let's just see how far he'll go before he decides that he thinks he can kill me." He ripped off a piece, placing it over the blonde's mouth. The man then grabbed his hair, forcing him to face the camera.</p><p>"Smile."</p><hr/><p>Yamaguchi jumped when his phone went off in the van. He almost didn’t want to look at it. When he did, he didn’t open his phone. Instead, he looked at Asahi, who was back there with him. “It’s from Tsukki.”</p><p>“It means that he’s still alive at least.” Asahi looked back at him with a frown. “Are you going to open it?”</p><p>He frowned. “I don’t want to.”</p><p>Asahi sighed. He couldn’t imagine how scared Yamaguchi was feeling. He’d probably be just as scared if it were Noya instead. He gently took the teen’s phone, looking at the message. His frown deepened at the picture.</p><p>It wasn’t that Tsukishima looked afraid. Far from it, in fact. He looked pissed. It gave the brunette some reassurance. He didn’t seem hurt in any way, save for the large bruise forming on the side of his face.</p><p>He turned to Yamaguchi. “He’s alright.” Then he turned back to the front of the van. “Kinoshita, how fast can we get there?”</p><p>“...About ten more minutes.”</p><p>“Can you make it any faster?”</p><p>“Can I break a few laws?” When he didn’t get an answer, he smirked. “I can make it five.”</p><p>Due to Kinoshita's somewhat reckless driving, they made it back to their headquarters in about five minutes. Ennoshita was the first to walk in, saying something to Takeda. He nodded before Ennoshita went through the elevator.</p><p>Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Nishinoya were the next three to enter; Asahi and Noya as a pair, Yamaguchi by himself.</p><p>Asahi and Noya were the first to reach the fifth floor. The brunette drew his gun as a man came out, a rather annoyed Tsukishima in tow. His frown deepened. "Let him go."</p><p>"Where's your Boss?"</p><p>"He's not here. I'm a consigliere. What do you want?"</p><p>"Kid said that he's the only one who knows the computer codes. That true?"</p><p>"It is." He heard the elevator ding softly behind him. "What do you want with them?"</p><p>"Heard you have files on Shiratorizawa. Tell me where they are and I won't kill him."</p><p>"Shiratorizawa's spies really are getting worse and worse…" Noya whispered under his breath.</p><p>Asahi tried to not laugh. "So Ushijima is sending spies after children now? That's a new kind of low."</p><p>The gun clicked. Tsukishima flinched as the man screamed. "Tell me the codes or I'll shoot!"</p><p>"No, I'll shoot." The man felt a bullet embed itself in his calf. He dropped the teen. "That's for threatening one of our own."</p><p>"And this is for hurting Tsukki." Another bullet lodged itself into his skull, killing him instantly.</p><p>Asahi turned. "Nice work you two."</p><p>"Suga would be proud," Noya laughed, clapping Ennoshita on the back.</p><p>The consigliere went to turn to the youngest sharpshooter but found that he wasn't there. He was already on the other side of the room.</p><p>"Tsukki! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!" He patted the blonde up and down once he removed the tape.</p><p>"I'm fine, Tadashi. Can you just untie me?"</p><p>"Sorry!" He quickly untied the older teen. Once he had finished, he quickly wrapped his arms and Tsukishima, burying his face in his neck. "Don't scare me like that…"</p><p>"I'm fine, Tadashi. He bruised my cheek and that's it. Nothing that Yachi or Kiyoko can't fix."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Yamaguchi was cut off when his boyfriend hugged him back. "I'm sorry for scaring you."</p><p>"You promised that you wouldn't leave."</p><p>"And I didn't. I'm still here, aren't I?" He squeezed him tighter. "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Asahi sighed at the sight. Sometimes he forgot that the two of them were only nineteen. He felt someone nudge him in the rib. He turned to face Noya.</p><p>"What's with that look?"</p><p>"What look?"</p><p>"Like you're thinking about your entire life."</p><p>Asahi smiled, ruffling the underboss's hair. "It's nothing, Nishi." He sighed again. "Just thinking about how dangerous emotions can be."</p><p>"We're not heartless killers." Noya gently squeezed his hand. "We're allowed to love, even if it means taking risk."</p><p>The older man nodded. "Watch them, will you? I'm gonna go call Suga."</p><p>"I'll be here!"</p><hr/><p>"What?! Is he okay?" Everyone else at the table looked at Suga as his eyes widened. "Who was it?"</p><p>His worried expression soon turned into a nasty snarl. He growled. "I'll call Daichi and let him know." He hung up with a sigh.</p><p>Yaku was the first to speak. "What happened?"</p><p>"Shiratorizawa…they attacked our headquarters and tried to use Tsukishima as a hostage."</p><p>"Did they take him?"</p><p>"No. All our other sharpshooters were there so they took him out easily."</p><p>"Why would they attack you guys now? Sure you aren't on friendly terms with Ushijima and his gang but that's no reason to attack you out of the blue." Iwaizumi's brow creased.</p><p>Suga glanced over at Hinata and Kageyama who were looking at him with equal concerned expressions. He then fully turned to them, placing his hands on both their knees under the table. "I said that I would protect you guys and I will."</p><p>"Sugawara?" Akaashi looked between the two, slowly putting the pieces together. <em> "Sugawara…" </em></p><p>"I'll be right back." He stood from the table, speed dialing his boyfriend. It didn’t take him long to pick up.</p><p>
  <em> "Suga? What's up? I'm still in the middle of the meeting so if it's not urgent-" </em>
</p><p>"It is." The silence on the other end was all he needed to continue. "...HQ just got attacked by Shiratorizawa…and I think it's my fault."</p><p>
  <em> "What are you talking about? What happened?" </em>
</p><p>"They attacked the agency and used Tsukishima as a hostage-"</p><p><em> "Not that. What do you mean it's your fault?" </em> The silverette didn't respond. <em> "Kōshi?" </em></p><p>There was rummaging on the other side before Suga heard another voice. <em> "Sugawara? What's going on?" </em></p><p>"Boss…I…HQ was attacked by Shiratorizawa. I think it was because of those two."</p><p>He heard Ukai curse. <em> "Listen. You have the other consiglieres with you, right?" </em></p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>
  <em> "Bring them here along with those two kids. There's a lot we need to talk about." </em>
</p><p>"...Yes sir." He hung up, going back to the table. The other consiglieres stood, looking at Suga. "We'll take my car. Yaku, you drive. We're going to Nekoma territory."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there's Chapter 3!!</p><p>I've been thinking about this for a while and I want you guys' input. If I were to make a MHA/BNHA AU! (not a crossover...just Haikyū characters only in the My Hero universe), would you guys be interested?</p><p>Anyway, have a great day and see you guys l8tr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally get to meet the other Bosses as Suga explains everything that's been going on</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, getting ready for college sucks. I've had to do SAT stuff, ACT stuff, college visits, and it's all just tiring. So if my updates get slower, that's why.</p><p>Also, check my endnote cause it involves my next multi chapter Haikyū fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"There's no need to worry, you two. You didn't do anything wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But your headquarters was attacked!" Hinata whined from the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it because of us?" Kageyama asked, staring at Suga in the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "I'll be honest. I'm not entirely sure if it was because of you guys or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsukishima is your tech guy right?" Iwaizumi asked. "Could've been after some files on something. You keep tabs on all of us, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys always seem to always know what's going on. It's not surprising that Karasuno has spies throughout the area," Akaashi shrugged. "We know it's nothing personal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...We've had spies since before we made alliances. It's just never come up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight lapse in the conversation before Yaku spoke. "None of that matters now. Shiratorizawa's now attacked twice within the past week. They're splitting up their forces, so who knows when they'll attack next."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have they attacked Seijoh yet?" Akaashi looked at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighed. "No. The last thing they tried was that kidnapping attempt from a few years ago when Oikawa was still a Consigliere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember that," Suga sighed. "Ushijima managed to put a bullet in his knee and his father—the Boss at the time—killed your Boss. From what I remember, they almost took Oikawa before your Boss stepped in. I was one of the people who sat in there during his surgery when you couldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tōru took it the hardest. That was the day he swore that he would take Ushijima's life…in exchange for his father's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushijima…" Hinata said under his breath. All the Consiglieres turned to him. "That was the name that the men who kidnapped us kept passing around…" He curled into Kageyama's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's something you're not telling us, Sugawara." Akaashi gave Suga a look that sent a chill up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt everyone's eyes on him. "I'd rather wait until we get to that meeting. Everyone deserves to hear it at the same time."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"You guys got here fast." The six of them were greeted by Kuroo at the door of the event center they were using for their meeting (disguised as a conference).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were already out and about when Suga called so we just hopped in his car and drove over here," Yaku answered. "It's midday. There wasn't a lot of traffic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's a good thing you came when you did. Everyone's waiting to meet these two." The two boys in question moved to hide behind Sugawara. "Hey, there's no need to be scared. Oh, I guess I haven't introduced myself. Name's Kuroo Tetsurō. I'm kinda like the Boss for the Scarlet Felines."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga turned to the two with a smirk. "He's not really the Boss. He's like a Daichi. He's a Consigliere who's probably going to become Boss when Nekomata hits the bucket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which probably won't be anytime soon," Yaku added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pretended to look offended. "How dare you, Yakkun! Whatever…everyone's waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other before they both looked at Sugawara. He nodded his head, guiding them along and into the elevator. "There's no need to be scared, you two," he whispered in their ears once the elevator stopped. "Daichi and I will be all the talking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo knocked on the door, stepping in not even a second later. "They're all here, Boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, good. Tell them all to sit." They all filed in, Hinata and Kageyama situating themselves between Suga and Daichi. Nekomata looked at them, then Suga. "These are the two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you made the decision to take them in yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." Suga's gaze didn't waver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekomata turned to Ukai. "And you were okay with this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have full faith that Sugawara can handle anything he puts his mind to. He's one of my more cunning Crows, one of my smarter ones too. Not to mention the fact that his gut instinct is hardly ever wrong." He turned to the man in question. "But this phone call does concern me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asahi confirmed that HQ was attacked by a spy from Shiratorizawa. That recon mission you sent them on was a fake to get everyone out of the office."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they know that I would be gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Asahi didn't give me much detail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But when you said that it was your fault…" Daichi started, looking at the three males to his left. "What did you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silverette took a breath. It was time to spill everything. "When Hinata and Kageyama woke up in our medical wing a few days ago, Hinata mentioned that the men who took them were talking about a mafia gang with eagles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The White Eagles, no doubt," Oikawa answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's not like them to get involved with human trafficking," Akaashi countered. "That's inhumane, even for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought so too, but then Tsukishima called me later that night and told me that these two have a bounty on their heads." He turned to the two teens. "Is that true?" Both boys went wide-eyed before they both nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The killing of the two politicians and their families," Kuroo offered when he realized neither of them would speak. "It was all over the news and it went around in some inner circles that someone from each family survived."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that was the two of them?" Bokuto asked. "But what does that have to do with Shiratorizawa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how, but Ushijima found out about that bounty. Two billion yen for the both of them." The room went silent. "It's not surprising that Ushijima would be pissed that he just lost two billion yen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he know that it was us that took them in?" Ukai asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. But I don't think attacking our headquarters a few days after we found them was a coincidence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they're looking for them," Yaku added. "Otherwise there'd be no reason for them to split their forces and attack both Nekoma and Karasuno only days apart. All that's left is Aoba Johsai and Fukurōdani."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushijima is so close knit with Aoba Johsai that I doubt he'll attack us with only looking for those two in mind. It's likely he'll plan another kidnapping or even an assassination attempt while looking for them," Iwaizumi answered. He didn't miss how Oikawa subtly tensed in his peripheral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever the case is, we all need to be on high alert," Nekomata said. "But I don't think that Kageyama and Hinata should stay at the Karasuno headquarters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They can stay with us," Daichi supplied almost a little too quickly. Suga's kindness was starting to rub off on him. "Suga and I, in our personal house. No one knows where it is except for Ukai and it's in a fairly quiet neighborhood. Shiratorizawa isn't likely to attack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about when the two of you are here?" Ukai asked. "We shouldn't leave them unguarded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighed. "Hear me out before anyone objects. One of them stays with Fukurōdani and the other stays with Seijoh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna split them up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to, but logically, it makes the most sense. Fukurōdani and Aoba Johsai aren't on bad terms at all. The only reason they're technically seen as enemies is because they're allied with us. And I think Iwaizumi has a point about Ushijima not attacking them anytime soon. With Aoba Johsai, Ushijima would be more concerned about Oikawa than anyone else." He looked between Bokuto and Oikawa. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I think it's the safest option."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went quiet before Bokuto stood. "If no one else has a better idea, I'm not opposed to it. He's right about the fact that Shiratorizawa has no need or motive to attack us. Plus, Akaashi and I alone can handle one kid. Heck, Akaashi could handle one kid alone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't pass the torch off to me, Bokuto-san. If we agree to this, everyone helps. Other than that, I have no objections."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa?" Suga looked at him. "Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your boys are some of the strongest around," Ukai said. "Although your Shiratorizawa's biggest enemy, you'd offer the best protection in strength and skill alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…when you flatter me like that-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi smacking him in the back of the head. "Your argument is sound and neither of us have any objects. If things get rocky though, we're sending him back. It's best not to risk it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nearly sagged in relief. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With that out of the way, I'd say this meeting is adjourned. Keep each other updated on Shiratorizawa's movement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each mafia dispersed little by little until only Karasuno and Nekomata remained. Suga sighed again. "Nekomata sir, Boss?" He bowed, his head nearly touching the floor. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I didn't know that this would happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to bow, Sugawara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, Kid." Ukai placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've got a big heart. There's nothing wrong with that. And if I didn't trust you, then I wouldn't have made you a Consigliere." He looked at Daichi. "Get them all home safely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir!"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"The structural damage isn't bad. Shouldn't cost too much to have it fixed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Tsukishima?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. Just a bruised cheek. I do need some new glasses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good. Insurance can cover that. I'll take you and Yamaguchi one day soon to find you some new ones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, everyone, gather round! I have an announcement." Everyone gathered around Daichi and Suga. "As you all can clearly see, HQ was attacked. Because of that, we feel that it's no longer safe to keep Hinata and Kageyama here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So instead, they're staying with us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all we can tell you. For their own safety and those involved with the plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was the first to speak after a look from Suga. "Thank you all for saving us and protecting us, even though it's only been a few days!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sweat, Kid," Noya said, clapping him on the back. "Keep them safe, Captain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again with this Captain stuff…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asahi, make sure they all get situated. Daichi and I are leaving for the day." He walked up to the taller man. "And stop beating yourself up. No one knew this would happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you can't read minds?" He tossed the silverette his coat. "Leave. I can handle them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright. See you all tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back to their house was quiet, which Suga wasn't grateful for. He knew that everyone supported his decision to take them in, but he still felt responsible. He almost didn't even have a response for his neighbor when she greeted them. "And who are these two boys?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, confused. "Oh…my sister's kids. Her and her husband are celebrating their anniversary so I told her I'd watch them. This one's Shō and the others Kazē. They're step-siblings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well aren't you just a nice brother. I won't keep you all out for too long. It's getting late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, ma'am." The four of them walked inside. Hinata and Kageyama looked around. Suga couldn't help but smile. "Your bedroom is on the second floor to the left. It's right next to me and Daichi's. Get situated and then I'll call you two down for dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for doing this," Kageyama started. "And sorry for all the trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I would make sure you guys had protection and I will. Now go on. You'll be living here for a while. Take your stuff upstairs and get comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the two of them run upstairs as he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Your brain is smoking with how fast those gears are turning." Daichi turned him around. "You've been stuck in your head since we left the agency."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I just…I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't think it'd blow up to be something this big."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think anyone did and it's not your fault. Imagine where those two would be if you hadn't taken them in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you put it like that, I feel much better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." He kissed Suga's forehead. "I'll start dinner. You make sure they don't destroy anything up there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." This time, Suga planted his kiss on Daichi's lips. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yeah?" He waited until the silverette stopped, turning to face him. "Shiratorizawa…we'll take them on together. Remember, we're not alone anymore."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!</p><p>For my next multi-chapter Haikyū fic, I wanna do an AU but I have so many options swimming around. What are you guys interested in?</p><p>Here's the stuff I have:<br/>- A Daisuga royalty AU! with mage Suga and prince Daichi<br/>- A MHA AU! (not a crossover...it would be an original story set in the My Hero universe)<br/>- A Marching Band AU! (cause they all give off band kid vibes)<br/>- A Disney/fairytale AU! (this would be multiple ships)<br/>- Or anything else y'all wanna see!</p><p>Just comment what you are interested in so I can know what you guys wanna see. </p><p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos and see you guys l8tr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>